Fever's Grasp
by Vicky-V
Summary: Merlin keeps watch over Arthur. MerlinxArthur oneshot ficlet. Spoilers for episode 13.


**Pairing:** MelinxArthur

**Warning:** Slash, spoilers for episode 13.

**Word Count:** 857

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

--

**Fever's Grasp**

Despite Arthur's sickness being upon everybody's lips, not everything in Camelot came to a stop and Uther had to attend to the duties of court as usual. Gaius was bent over various books, ingredients and equipment in his chambers, still hoping for the miracle of finding a cure. So the task of watching Arthur had fallen to Merlin during those moments.

He held his hand over the bandages wrapped tightly around Arthur's chest which were spotted with blood. Merlin kept looking quickly between the bandages he held his hand over and Arthur's closed eyes, searching for any sign of consciousness as he whispered any spells which came to mind, hoping that perhaps one would work.

But none did.

At first he recalled many, murmuring them as quietly as he could while trying not to speak too quickly and trip over his own tongue. Soon he started reciting any words which came to mind, placing them in a random order. His gut felt heavy and his chest squeezed painfully as he began to run out of ideas and then he felt a crushing failure as he finally trailed off and could think of nothing more.

He bit his bottom lip hard, urging himself to keep thinking, as he turned his attention back to Arthur's face. His eyes were still closed and his lips were parted. He might have fooled people into thinking he was perfectly healthy if it weren't for the dark shadows around the eyes, the way his eyebrows kept twitching downwards during an uncomfortable sleep and the heavy sweat running down his forehead.

Merlin looked back to where his hand still hovered over Arthur's heart and noticed how it was beginning to shudder. Then the flickering reflection of the candlelight caught his eye and he was drawn towards it. The covers were drawn back to Arthur's stomach, exposing his chest which was covered in the sweat of fever. And all of a sudden Merlin's mouth was dry.

He moved his hand, still keeping it held so close above Arthur's body, and drew it away from the blood-spotted bandages, over his chest, then upwards to run over Arthur's collarbone and neck. His fingers flexed upwards as he did so, fitting the curves he knew so well he would be able to repeat the actions just as accurately with his eyes closed.

His hand went down, over Arthur's chest and Merlin felt a prickle shudder through his body. When he looked closely he could see the fair downy hair and, although he wasn't touching it, could feel how it would lightly tickle and scratch at his palms. His fingers glided over Arthur's nipple and felt something in his chest clench. Merlin spread his fingers as he circled the tip of the middle one until he felt the ache in his chest grow and realised it was because he had stopped breathing.

Drawing out his exhale, Merlin watched as the shadow cast by his hand glided over the flickering reflection of the candlelight upon Arthur's chest. His fingers continued to flex, moving over the muscles built through years of intense training. He could feel his own breathing scratching against his dry throat as it heaved heavily in and out of his body. Heat pooled between his legs and Merlin watched his hand continue to shake as it was held over Arthur's body, so close he could practically feel everything. The firm muscles underneath warm skin, which was covered with a heavy sweat and rose as Arthur continued to struggle for breath. Each time he drew air into his lungs, his chest would rise, almost brushing Merlin's palm.

Merlin moved his hand again, going down again and as he traced over Arthur's stomach he could feel the brush of the bed sheets against his palm. But he could still see how the material rose and fell with his body, knowing it so well. The hovering touch slid over Arthur's hips, curling his fingers in a grip which felt so familiar to him. And then Merlin lost his nerve, allowing his hand to drop and rest upon the sheets at Arthur's side. His tongue darted out, trying to wet his dry lips as he shifted uncomfortable and closed his eyes, attempting to will the ache out of his groin.

And it wasn't helped at all by Arthur moaning.

At first Merlin bit his bottom lip and breathed in heavily through his nose. Then the noise came again and Merlin's eyes opened. He saw Arthur with his eyebrows dipped down and his mouth twisted in pain as he groaned and shifted uncomfortably. There was no telling for Merlin whether Arthur was awake or within the grips of a nightmare. Whatever it may have been, he would have still reached out his hand and this time settled it upon Arthur's cheek. His fingers stretched up to Arthur's forehead and stroked back the blond hair which was mattered with sweat.

Arthur's face continued to twitch in pain. But he leaned into Merlin's touch, settling with his cheek in his palm and pressing his forehead against the fingers which continued to move back and fourth.

_**END**_


End file.
